Run, Fly, and Kiss
by MockeyRock93
Summary: It's just a regular 100 lap exercise. Till evil tree roots start tripping you. Lee x Reader


Run, Fly, and Kiss

Run, Fly, and Kiss

"Ok, my young students! One-hundred laps around the village!" An overactive teacher yelled at us. "No! Gai-sensei; we should do two-hundred!" I grabbed the neck of the green idiot who thought of suggesting such a ridicules thing and started shaking him. "Lee, you idiot! Stop giving him ideas!" I yelled at him as his face started turning blue. "Um, (f/n)-chan" I glared at the intruder "I think Lee's unconscious" I returned my (e/c) eyes to the said person, to find that he was indeed unconscious.

I shrugged and let him drop to the ground before leaving the training field to start my laps. Both Neji and Tenten sweat-dropped behind me as they also began their laps while Gai worked on reviving his precious student. I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see the green kunoichi quickly catching up to us.

Competitive as I was I quickened my pace and got ahead of our little group. Neji and Tenten exchanged a glance before simultaneously turning their heads just to catch a green blur passing them. Lee soon reached me and I had to chakra induce my feet just so I was able to keep up with him. _How this kid is so fast with weights, I'll never know. _I thought as Lee got slightly ahead of me.

I'm stubborn, and because of that I poured even more chakra into my feet so that I would not be left behind. We exchanged a glance as we passed the starting point and started our second lap in less than five minutes. The blur of Gai and Kakashi was left behind as I glared at Lee and increased my pace even more if that was possible. Lee refused to be beat and also increased his pace.

We were neck to neck, going too fast to see the root of a large tree sticking out of the ground till we tripped over it and went flying into the nearby bushes. "Ow" I hissed as I tried to stand up to find that my ankle had been twisted by the tree root. I fell to the ground as Lee regained consciousness and crawled over to me.

"Are you ok (f/n)-chan?" his big black eyes showed nothing but panic and concern and I found myself melting into them as I had so many times before. "Yeah, just a twisted ankle. It's not even that bad" I replied as I stood up in order to draw away the concern in his beautiful bug eyes. I put down my foot and quickly brought it back up as a pained cry left my mouth.

"You should sit!" yelled Lee panicky as he made me si down against the tree that had so evilly tripped me. I looked up to see him looking around the surrounding woods as if waiting for Neji and Tenten, or anybody really, to pass by. "Lee" his eyes caught mine and my heart skipped a beat. I left my face stoic as I looked up at him and said with a cold voice "We were running who-knows-who-many miles per-hour. Neji and Tenten are probably still on their first lap and we're in the outskirts of the village near none of the entrances." His face fell a little in realization of what I had just said. "Help me up."

He nodded and wrapped one of his arms around my waist and the other under my legs; bringing me up bridal style. I opened my mouth to say something more; but Lee predicted it and started walking towards the nearest entrance.

We walked in silence, well Lee walked, for a while till it became too unbearable. "Stop it!" I yelled. He looked at me with pure confusion. I blew a piece of (h/c) hair out of my face and continued, unable to meet his gaze "Stop looking so sad. You looked cuter when you're smiling" Lee stopped all together and started down at me.

I tried to keep my face stoic; but failed miserably as a blush spread over my slightly tanned skin. "You think I'm cute?" he asked quietly. I could meet his gaze as I nodded a shy yes. _Why am I doing this? _I yelled mentally _He loves Sakura! There's no way he'd even look at me! I'm just his teammate; I'm not pretty or delicate like Sakura- _My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of soft lips on mine. My eyes opened with shock as I looked up at Lee.

I let the kiss do the talking and closed my eyes as I kissed him back passionately. We broke away from loss of breath and Lee rested his forehead on mine. "I think you're pretty cute too" a blush once again covered my face as the sound of running feet where heard behind us. Lee turned his body so that we could both see Neji and Tenten jogging towards us.

Neji raised a slender brown eyebrow as they stopped in front of us, panting from loss of breath as well. "You know Lee" Tenten began "(f/n)-chan is suppose to do her own laps" she stated as I felt the blood going to my cheeks and Neji smirked. "We were running really fast and tripped. (F/n)-chan has a twisted ankle" Lee replied a little too happy.

Neji looked at me as if to confirm Lee's information and I gave him a stiff nod. "Well then we better get her to the hospital." Lee nodded at this "Tenten" She turned her gaze from me to Neji "Go tell Gai that Lee and I have taken (l/n)-san to the hospital."

We parted ways and made the short trip to the hospital. "Looks like it's just a sprain to me" said Sakura after examining my ankle "Just rested for a day or two and it should be fine!" she have me that smile of hers that just made you want to smile back and left the room. Gai, Neji, and Tenten followed after her; but Lee stayed with me and helped me put on my shoe. "Oi, Lee?" He looked up as I said his name "Hai?"

I looked away from his incredible black eyes. "What you said in the forest; did you mean it?" he looked at me as if I was crazy and took his good guy pose "Of course I did! I'll protect you for the rest of my life!" I had heard him say this time's before; but for some reason when I heard him say it now I knew I he meant it. I knew that he meant it differently than when he said it to Sakura; he meant it especially for me.

I beckoned him closer with my hand and he complied coming till his lower chest hit my knees. "I'm gonna hold you to that you know?" he smiled that smile that always made my heart soar and nodded his head franticly. I also gave him a goofy grin and slowly leaned in till our lips met just briefly before a cough was heard from the doorway.

We both looked over to find over team smirking and giggling. Gai had tears in his eyes and was shouting something about Lee finding true love and youth. Neji frowned, as he and Tenten started to try and calm Gai. I smiled happily and turned to see Lee's happy eyes on mine. "I don't break my promises" he said as he, once again, kissed me.

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**


End file.
